rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Weiss Schnee/History
__TOC__ Weiss Schnee appears to have a background in singing, as shown in her trailer. She also has a history with the White Castle, being the place where she sings, as well as where, in the presumed flashback sequence, she fights the Giant Armor. RWBY Welcome to Beacon Academy The Shining Beacon As Weiss and her servants begin moving stuff to her room at the Beacon Academy, she gets into a dispute with Ruby Rose, who has crashed into her belongings. As Ruby attempts to assist her with gathering her stuff, she accidentally explodes a bit of Dust in their faces, angering Weiss. Weiss is further angered when Ruby is clueless as to what Dust is. Blake Belladonna interrupts the dispute, recognizing Weiss as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Initially delighted to get some recognition, her pleasure dissipates when Blake also brings up the controversy surrounding the company, causing her to storm off. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Within the main assembly hall of the academy, she confronts Ruby, lecturing her on Dust and her company, giving Ruby a pamphlet on Dust to accompany the lecture. She then tells Ruby to never speak to her again. While giving this lecture, she gets into an argument with Yang Xiao Long. Later that night, Weiss goes to complain about the noise keeping her awake, only to find that the three noisemakers were the three people she had a confrontation with earlier that day. This leads to another argument. Beacon Academy Initiation The First Step Weiss tries to form a team with Pyrrha Nikos, in attempts to form a pair of "the strongest and the smartest" students at Beacon. However, her manic scheming is interrupted by Jaune Arc, who interjects and tries to flirt with her. Jaune tries to flirt with Pyrrha too, until Weiss bursts out that Pyrrha is a very good fighter and out of his league. Jaune continues, however, but Weiss gets Pyrrha to throw her spear at Jaune, ending the conversation as the girls leave the locker room. Weiss is then seen on the launch pad lineup on Beacon Cliffs, and again when she is catapulted into the air. The First Step, Pt.2 After using her magic platforms to safely land on the ground, Weiss runs into Ruby Rose in the Emerald Forest. Without a second thought, she turns away, trying to find a different partner while Ruby trails behind her. When the next person she runs into is the helpless Jaune Arc, still pinned to a tree by Pyrrha's javelin, Weiss concedes to Ruby's badgering and teams up with her. After prompting Ruby to keep up, the younger girl claims she is very fast and rushes off, leaving Weiss alone right as several creatures emerge from the shadows. These creatures, presumably Grimm, have large black bodies with red and white face masks. After one last call out to Ruby, the episode ends. The Emerald Forest She prepares to fight the Beowolves that have appeared. As she tries to get into proper stance and prepares to attack, Ruby steps in and attacks the Beowolf, causing her Dust attack to misfire and set part of the forest ablaze. This sparks an argument about battle style between the two of them. The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 As Glynda Goodwitch informs Ozpin of the status on the teams, Ozpin watches Ruby and Weiss argue on his small handheld device. In the forest, Weiss paces around in circles trying to find the correct way to go and constantly reversing her direction. When Ruby confronts her about her unwillingness to admit she is wrong and has no idea where they are, Weiss still refuses to admit it and claims she knows exactly where they're going before saying that Ruby doesn't know where they are either, leading Ruby to admit that while she doesn't know where they are, she isn't pretending to know everything like Weiss. This leads to another argument with Ruby over how they handle themselves when making mistakes. When Ruby tells Weiss to stop acting like she is perfect, Weiss confesses that she isn't, at least not yet, but she is still way ahead of Ruby. Weiss then walks away from Ruby back into the woods. Players and Pieces Ruby and Weiss are both latched onto the back of a Nevermore because of an idea Ruby had. Weiss begins to hate the idea, but when Ruby suggest they jump, she calls Ruby crazy, only to notice she actually jumped. Weiss continues to fly on the Nevermore until she falls off and Jaune tries to impress her by catching her, only for them both to fall and Weiss lands safely on his back. Later, when Ruby tries to kill a Death Stalker and fails, Weiss moves in and traps part of it in ice to save Ruby. Weiss lists most of Ruby's faults, but agrees to be nicer if Ruby would stop showing off. Ruby admits that she was trying to prove she can take care of herself, but Weiss says she is fine. Weiss then notes that each team can gain a relic as they are all at the temple and they all retreat to an old castle. Once there, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Ruby try to fight the Nevermore, but it simply brushes off their attacks. Ruby then claims she has a plan and asks Weiss to cover her. As Blake, Ruby, and Yang get into position, Weiss freezes the Nevermore's tail to the ground before retreating and using her rapier to pull Ruby back, using Blake's ribbon as a large slingshot. Weiss launches Ruby and she hooks the Nevermore's neck with her scythe, pinning it to a cliffside. Weiss then makes multiple platforms to allow Ruby to pull the Nevermore up the side of the cliff and cut the Nevermore's head off. Back at Beacon, Weiss is made a member of the newly formed Team RWBY. Start of Classes The Badge and The Burden Weiss is assigned a dorm to live in with her team. As she wakes up, she is shocked when Ruby blows a whistle right next to her ear. Ruby then decides on their first order of business, which is setting up the room. Weiss agrees to unpack and set up her belongings, which includes a large picture of a forest. After they do so, Weiss points out they have no room for the beds. Ruby suggests making bunk-beds, which Weiss opposes, but is outvoted and the team makes two sets of (unstable) bunk-beds. Ruby then moves on to their next order of business and talks about a class at 9:00, which causes Weiss to point out it is already 8:55 and she takes off for class. While in class, Weiss takes notes on everything that Professor Port talks about, but later begins to dose of during one of the Professor's stories. When Professor Port talks about a story from his past, she becomes annoyed at Ruby's distracting laughs and nose-picking, prompting her to impulsively volunteer herself to confront a monster directly after Professor Port asks for a volunteer. The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 Weiss faces down the Boarbatusk in class, but becomes frustrated when the fight starts out poorly. Ruby tries to give her advice, but Weiss considers her to be a nuisance and yells at her. She manages to defeat the Grimm (using the advice Ruby had given) before leaving the room as class had ended. Ruby follows her out and Weiss admits she doesn't believe Ruby should be the leader and she should. She then leaves Ruby and goes to Professor Port. She asks him if Ozpin could have made a mistake in picking Ruby as the leader, but Port instead sides with Ozpin despite all the compliments he had paid Weiss earlier. Port correctly guesses that Weiss growing up always got her way and as a result, she has a poor attitude when she is disappointed. He suggests that she should instead try and be the best person she can be and she accepts the advice. She later goes to see Ruby, seeing that she had fallen asleep when studying and wakes her up. She gets Ruby a new cup of coffee and tells her she will be the best teammate Ruby could have. Jaunedice Weiss is first seen during Jaune's fight with Cardin Winchester, where, sitting with Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha. Along with her two teammates Yang and Ruby, they cheer as they hear about the upcoming Vytal Festival; an upcoming combat tournament that is held with other kingdoms who would soon arrive in Vale. She is later seen eating lunch with her team and team JNPR, where she fixes her nails with a file. Jaunedice, Pt.2 ' Weiss is seen in Bartholomew's history class answering a question about a war between humans and Faunus. 'Forever Fall (episode) She is briefly seen in the Forever Fall forest collecting sap, just like her team and Team JNPR. Forever Fall, Pt.2 Weiss is first seen standing alongside members of her team. After Blake, Yang, Ren and Nora go to get Glynda, she accompanies Ruby and Pyrrha. She witnesses the fight between Jaune and the Ursa and when Jaune kills the Ursa she notices Pyrrha had used her ability to help him. Weiss then corrects Ruby when she mistakes Pyrrha's "polarity" semblance as the ability to "control poles", noting that it means controlling magnetism. After Pyrrha leaves and tells the two to keep the events that just occurred a secret, both Weiss and Ruby smile at one another in agreement. The Stray As Team RWBY goes to town for a major culture festival, they happen among a crime scene: a Dust store in the aftermath of a robbery. As Yang and Ruby speculate on the perpetrator, Weiss reiterates her point that no matter who did it, it automatically classifies them as a lowlife. Team RWBY then witnesses an incident between the local police and a faunus. They decide to chase after him, running into yet another Faunus. She wants to press the chase on Sun Wukong, and lets off an offhand remark on Faunus. This causes the Faunus they ran into to be offended, which soon causes an argument between her and Blake. Back in her dorm, she explains why she deeply mistrusts Faunus: Because of an ongoing war between the Schnee Dust Company and the Faunus, she became a target for the Faunus' attacks. In the explanation, Blake interrupts, accidentally wording it to imply that she was a Faunus, shattering what trust Weiss had for her. The next day, Team RWBY, sans Blake, goes out in search for her, with Weiss expressing her disbelief that a Faunus was among them. Category:History pages